Finding My Way
by Keroanne
Summary: Sequel to Lost in the Legend; New sages are needed to be found as the old ones are losing there powers. And as usual, it's up to Link to say the day with Chelsya. However, there is a new evil arising. Will Link be able to defeat this one as he did before?
1. A New Adventure Awaits

**A/N- Dun dun dun! I'm here. If you haven't read Lost in the Legend, I would suggest that you read that first, but do whatever you like. Alayana will have so much of a bigger role in this one. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Please start reading if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You must be insane if you think that I own Zelda.**

Link sighed as he stared the sword in his hands. He didn't want to give up the Master Sword, but what choice did he really have? He could give it up later! Yes, brilliant idea! Only... there was the matter of dealing with Chelsya.

"Hey, Link. Are you gonna put that stupid sword away, or what? We don't have all day, ya know." Link glared at her, and Chelsya just ignored him and yawned. Another reason why she liked making fun of him: Link usually never did anything about what she said.

"Listen, can I put it away later? I don't really want to put the Master Sword away just yet." Link asked, smiling at the blade. Chelsya rolled her eyes at him. Why in the world was he such a dork? And this had been his idea...

"Fine, Link. Whatever. I really don't care what you do with that stupid sword of yours. Just don't be an idiot like you usually are." Chelsya stretched, choosing to ignore Link, who happily put his sword away.

Alayana stared at them, feeling slightly sick. Not about them, just... ugh. Alayana looked around, feeling like she knew this place somehow. Like this place was familiar. And yet, she had never been here before in her life.

"Ugh!" Alayana cried, clutching her head, and then her stomach. Chelsya blinked and ran over to her. Alayana began to retch.

"Are you okay, Ally!?" Chelsya demanded the sick girl. She did not answer, choosing instead to continue being sick. Chelsya patted her back, still worried. Link knelt down as well, staring in confusion at the younger girl.

"I-I'm sorry..." Alayana whispered. "Sorry about that Chely... I just feel sick all of... all of the sudden... ugh..." She clutched her stomach, wishing that it would just stop already. Link touched her arm lightly.

Alayana blinked in shock and she tightened up. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into the darkness of unconsciousness. Chelsya blinked in shock and held the girl tightly to her. "Ally! Ally, are you okay!? Oh good goddesses, please be okay!"

Link touched the young girl's forehead in silence, a slightly worried look on his face. However, when she whispered something, he knew she would be okay. "_Itar no gamma Hitai..._" Chelsya, however, seemed even more worried as she spoke these few words.

"Oh no, oh no! Please, please, please be okay!" Chelsya brushed Alayana's dark hair from her forehead. She then kissed the young girl's forehead.

* * *

_Alayana opened her eyes slowly and looked about. No... this was the same place. She was still in the same forest, in the same place, but everything was black and white. There were some people all sitting together, just sitting. She recognized one to be Saria, as a Kokiri. _

_"What are we even doing here?" Saria complained. "I mean, I know what I'm doing here, but why are you guys in my forest!?" Not one of the others answered, choosing to each remain silent. Quite suddenly, a young woman appeared. Alayana was amazed at how much she looked like both Link and Zelda._

_"Ah!" A large Goron cried. "Princess Zelda! You are the one who has called this meeting, yes? What is it that we are doing here?" The young woman smiled gracefully at the Goron._

_"Yes, I did call this meeting. You see... how should I put this... Ganondorf is rising again. I believe this, anyways." Gasps aroused from ever single of the creatures that were there. A woman __with red hair and gold eyes stood up, a look on fear on her face._

_"Princess Zelda, how could this be so? Ganondorf has been long since dead; he was killed by the Hero of Twilight! Tell us of how you know this?" Princess Zelda motioned for the woman to sit down._

_"Nabooru,I have learned of these things... by a certain way in which I would prefer not to go into. And yes, Ganondorf was killed by the Hero of Twilight, but was there not a Hero before him? There have been many Heroes, and many Princesses. Can there not be many of Ganondorf? I would certainly prefer there not to be, but we still have no choice. And also, there is another problem arising." Zelda stopped there, as though afraid to continue._

_"Please, Princess Zelda. We need to know what the threat is so we can prepare ourselves for it. We need to be of some service." A Zora woman said. Princess Zelda sighed before continuing._

_"This problem is that we need to find new bodies. We cannot fully be sages if we are using bodies that are becoming worn out, which they are. We need to find new beings to become the next sages." Each person was silent. Finally, Saria spoke up._

_"Princess Zelda... are you implying that we must die? I'm not sure that I quite like the sound of that..." An uproar was caused by this, everyone trying to speak at the same time. Finally, Zelda brought her hands up, anger in her eyes. When she spoke, it was full of disappointment._

_"You are acting like children. Now, please. Try to act a bit more mature about this. I know you don't want to let others become the sages... but we have no choice. You shall each die, whether it be of old age or some other cause. Please try to understand that this is what the goddesses want. What they want, we must help."_

_The image faded and Alayana blinked. She turned around and there stood Princess Zelda. "Um, your majesty? What's going on...?" Princess Zelda smiled gently at her before speaking._

_"When I first saw you, I thought you were much too young to be the replacement for me. You always seemed to be frightened and quiet as well. You needed someone to protect you, so you kept close to Chelsya at all times. But then... you wanted to defend yourself as well. You didn't always want to be the damsel in distress. You wanted to help Chelsya protect other people."_

_Princess Zelda extended her hand out to the young girl, still smiling. Alayana stared at it a moment before whispering, "Am I supposed to be this... this new sage? I'm not sure I can do it, Princess..." But when Alayana looked into Zelda's eyes, she saw there was something there. Something..._

_Alayana took Zelda's hand, and as they touched, their hands started to glow. Princess Zelda pulled Alayana in for a hug, a motherly hug that the young girl had never received before. She felt a warmth in her chest and blinked as she realized that Princess Zelda was gone, leaving Alayana all alone._

_"Itar no gamma Hitai..." Alayana whispered softly, bringing both hands to her chest. She closed her eyes and was eclipsed in a light._

* * *

Alayana opened her eyes slowly and looked up into the worried Chelsya and Link's worried faces. She reached up and touched Chelsya's cheek, her eyes still half closed. Chelsya hugged the younger girl, whispering about how happy she was that Alayana was all right.

"I-it's okay, Chelsya. I'm really okay now. I just... listen, okay? I knew that something was coming, and now I have to tell you about what I saw in my dream, okay?" Alayana bit her bottom lip before continuing.

**A/N- Okay, now that that's all through with. More on the way, don't worry. Longer chapters ahead and stuff. R&R.**


	2. Sage of Forest

**A/N-**** Thanks for the reviews, UnbowedUnbroken and spiritofwater! I'm glad that you guys are glad that I'm continuing! And... spiritofwater! What is wrong!? Tell me now!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own it.**

"I... I think that's it..." Alayana whispered, looking down. "It... it was really weird... um..." Chelsya gave her a quick hug, still looking worried. Link sighed, stretching.

"Does this mean that we have to go around and find all the new sages? 'Cuz if it does, then this means that I have to go on another journey with you people. And I just wanted to go home and sleep... man. Why did I have to get chosen by the goddesses to be this Hero?" Chelsya and Alayana stared at him for a moment, both unsure how to respond to that.

Alayana stood up, her eyes slightly sad. "I think that I know where one of the sages are. I can just kinda feel... this weird thing. I think that someone that is going to be the sage of the forest is near here... c'mon." She gathered her few things while Link spoke quietly with Chelsya.

"Alright, there is something wrong with this picture. I don't know why, but I feel like we're being lead into a sort of trap." Link said, intensity from his eyes pouring into Chelsya. She flipped her shoulder length hair in his face.

"Link, I've known Alayana since she was six. I met her right after I... I ran away from the place that I worked. The place where the person that I love lived? Well, yeah. Link, I know that Alayana would never ever do anything to hurt either of us." With that said, Chelsya walked away to help Alayana put some things on Shiroi, her horse.

Link sighed at her. She didn't quite understand half of the time. Actually, now that Link thought about it, she never seemed to understand. As he began packing everything away, Link's thoughts turned to his cousins.

Sheik mostly, though. When Link had last spoken to him, Sheik's main worry was about him being crown prince. Since Sheik had turned eighteen a little while ago, this meant that he would take the throne soon. Sheik was very unsure whether he would be able to be a good king.

Zelda, however, seemed most eager to have her elder and less mature brother take the throne. She was entirely convinced that he would be the best king in the whole entire world. Zelda had, in fact, announced this fact to the entire throne room during midday when they set the date for Sheik to become king.

Link jumped on Epona, his thoughts turning, yet again, to the young girl who sat behind Chelsya on Shiroi. Had she really seen his mother? It hurt him to think that she would see Alayana, but she wouldn't see him. No matter how important the message was, he would have preferred that Princess Zelda had told him instead of that eleven year old.

Link glanced around, feeling as though he knew this place. Everything about the area seemed familiar, and yet Link could not place it. Finally, they reached a clearing. Link gasped as he realized where they were.

* * *

_Link frowned as he turned to Sheik. "Alright, what freaked you out so badly that you're shaking?" Sheik stopped shaking._

_"It's nothing. Let's just find a way out of here." Neither of them spoke for quite a time. However, at one point, Link did speak._

_"A cave." And there was. In front of it there was a sign. It read: Inside this temple lies Farore, alone and captured by the will of the great Lord Ganondorf._

_"Nice of them to tell us that. None can defeat us, the... oh, right. We don't have a team name. Darn it. Hey, Link, you know what darning is..." By this point Link wasn't listening. I mean, who would?_

_Link was staring into the long tunnel of the temple. He could see cobwebs and vines everywhere. "I'm scared of spiders." He finally said. Sheik abruptly stopped chattering._

_"What?"_

* * *

This was the entrance to the Forest Temple! Of course! It was also near the place where Link had first met Chelsya, who had come to him as the Blood Knight. She seemed to recognize it as well, and turned slightly red.

However, the entrance was different now. It had a stone door, which was covered in moss and vines. Alayana pointed to the entrance. "The feeling is coming from in there. We have to go in." She said it so flatly that Link almost laughed. She was trying to sound serious and was failing very badly.

Link walked up to the door and looked at the symbols on the door. Once again, they were the kind that Link could not read. Chelsya obviously could not read it either, since she didn't try at all. However, when Alayana tried to read it, she whispered the words under her breath.

"The Triforce is a force of the world. The goddesses are a force of the sky. The sages are a force of the magic. Each has their own way, but each are more powerful than the last. When you seek the way, find it in yourself." When she stopped reading, Alayana noticed that Link and Chelsya were staring at her. "What? It's in plain Hylian, isn't it?"

Link was about to answer, when someone else did for him. "Nope. Not quite, anyways. It's actually ancient Hylian. From, like, a thousand years ago. I'm surprised that you can read it." The threesome turned around to see Aurus standing there, holding in one arm a bunch of flowers.

"Aurus! I can't believe that we found you!" Link cried and jogged up to the girl. She looked older, but that was natural since Link hadn't seen her for nearly six months. Her hair was now nearly to her knees and she was much much prettier. She hazel eyes and turned green, but they still had some gold in them.

"Hiya, Link. I take it that Sheik isn't here with you?" She sighed as she looked at their small group. "Well, you might as well introduce me to your friends." Aurus pointed to Alayana and Chelsya.

"This is Chelsya." Link pointed to the her. "She has attitude issues, just so ya know. That's Alayana, she's Chelsya's little sister or something along those lines." Chelsya hit Link on the head for saying those stupid things.

"Really? Your name is Alayana? For some reason, when I first saw you, I thought Zelda. Weird, huh? Come on in, you guys." Aurus opened the door, and Link was amazed at the growth spurt that she had gone through. Before, she had barely come to his elbow. Now she was all the way half up to his shoulder. It was amazing.

Link looked around the temple, amazed at the change. Marble bricks scaled all over the walls and it was oh so clean. And, best of all, there were no more spiders.

Link noticed it. At the end of the tunnel, where the fork came, a little boy sat. He was carving something out of wood. Link knew his name, but it just wouldn't come to mind. That was when it hit him. It was Daisusi, the little boy who served Din!

When he looked up, Link saw his eyes were no longer hazel, just as Aurus's eyes had changed color. His eyes were not green, though. They were a blood red. Aurus knelt down next to the boy and brushed the tears that had been falling down his cheeks.

"Now, now, Daisusi. You brought this on yourself." Aurus stood up, turning to the threesome. "Daisusi made the mistake of getting Sheik captured to save Din. Din was very angry with him and let him go as a servant of hers. Every since then, he hasn't said a word. He's just sat there and cried."

Link sighed, looking at the young boy. Even though it Link had just learned that this boy was the cause of Link's worry and anger, he couldn't unleash it on him. It was like killing your dog when he peed on the floor. It seemed cruel and unthinkable.

Link knelt down next to Daisusi. "It's okay. I forgive you." The boy stopped sobbing and looked up in shock at Link. Link stood up and walked away, now in the front because he knew where to go.

Chelsya watched him, feeling warm and embarrassed at the same time. And very very happy. She folded her arms and looked away from him. That was just Link being the Hero, Chelsya thought to herself still feeling that feeling.

Aurus had noticed the way that Chelsya had looked at Link and was now smiling. "You love Link, don't you?" She whispered in Chelsya's ear. Chelsya turned bright red.

"W-what?! What are you talking about?!" Chelsya hissed back. "Me? In love with that weirdo? You must be crazy! I mean... well... I suppose that I do. I really wish that I didn't though. He's so caught up in Milly that he won't look at me more than a friend." Chelsya sighed, looking down at her shoes.

Aurus smiled softly at her, unable to quite understand. Alayana had been listening to this in silence while Link was too far ahead to hear. Knowing Link, he probably didn't even know that Chelsya liked, no, _loved_ him.

Alayana kept staring at Aurus. While she had thought for a moment that it was Daisusi who was to be the next Sage of the Forest, it was now obvious that it was Aurus. Now the only problem was how to explain it.

Link glanced back at the girls, wondering why in the world they were so slow. When Aurus noticed that Link was staring at them, so giggled wickedly and whispered something to Chelsya, whose face was already quite red. Even now it grew redder.

Alayana jogged up to Link and pulled down on his sleeve, indicating that she wanted to talk to him. "Link! I know who the Sage of Forest is! The Sage of Forest is Aurus!" Link blinked down at her.

"What? How do you know that Aurus is the Sage of Forest?" Alayana gave him a look. The same look that mothers give to their young sons when they ask too many questions. Link felt like a little boy all of the sudden.

Alayana walked over to the two elder girls, in which Chelsya's face just kept getting redder with every single thing that Aurus said to her. Link was pretty sure that he didn't want to know what they were talking about. Alayana gave them both the look that she had just given Link, and both girls stared at her in silence.

"Aurus." Alayana said, her voice commanding. "Two hundred years ago, the Sages were found by the Hero of Time. They're time has come to leave this world and find successors. Saria, the Sage of Forest, has chosen you to be her successor. I give you this Forest Medallion." Alayana brought her hand into the air, closing her eyes.

A light came to her hands and the green medallion was in the young girl's hands. She put the Forest Medallion in a surprised Aurus's hands. She looked up at the Forest Medallion. "How can I... how can I be the Sage of Forest? I'm... but I don't understand!"

Alayana looked away, choosing to say nothing. Aurus felt anger come to her face, as well as confusion. No... this meant...

"No!" Aurus cried, tears coming into her eyes. "How can I ever be with Sheik if I live forever?!" For a while, no one spoke, unable to answer the question. Finally, Farore came through the door that had been locked when Link had been here last. Upon seeing them and the Forest Medallion, she sighed.

_"I do suppose that this be mine own fault. It is my duty to explain it to ye all."_

**A/N- That was an okay chapter. I guess. Bah, who cares!? R&R! Tell me what's wrong, spiritofwater! Don't speak in too much Spanish, UnbowedUnbroken, cuz me only speakens the Japanese.**


	3. Explaining

**A/N-**** Thank ya for da reviews, spiritofwater and UnbowedUnbroken! I asked my brother what you said, and he said, "The taco is hot and I am crazy," or something along those lines. My eyes went 0.0. NO! How could you not tell me, spiritofwater?! So cruel! You followed the bunny!**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Zelda or Final Distance.**

_"I am sorry I did not tell you before, my dear servant." _Farore said, sadness in her voice. _"However, I only learned a few months ago myself. When Saria died, I saw her in thee. At the very least, her powers where thine. Since the day thou wast born, thou wast destined to become the Sage of Forest. That is why I took thee in when thee were but seven years old."_

Tears stood out in Aurus's eyes as she spoke. "But... but I'm only fourteen! And just barely fourteen at that! I don't want to live forever as I am now. I want to have a life together with Sheik! But... but now I can't!" Farore put her hand on Aurus's cheek, a light and sad smile on her face.

_"I am afraid that ye shalt not stop growing quite yet. When thou shalt turn about twenty-one, that is when thou wilt become a true sage, ye shall see. For now, thou are only a half-human, half- Kokiri." _Aurus looked down, her face slightly red. Link blinked in shock at her.

"But how can someone be half-human, half-Kokiri!? I thought that the Kokiri were supposed to me children forever, so how is that possible?" Link demanded. Farore turned to him, the sad smile still on her face.

_"Hero... Aurus's father was a Kokiri who gave up mortality to be with the one that he didst love. He was... different. He loved the Kokiri more than anything, and he possibly loved Saria. He gave it all up when he met her, this girl. His name was Mido. He hated humans, especially the Hero of Time. And yet... he somehow fell in love with one." _Farore touched Aurus's arm, who was still staring at the ground in embarrassment.

_"The girl's name was Remisa. She had long blond hair and bright green eyes. She was lost whilst trying to find Hyrule Castle. Saria found this young girl, and took her to the home of the Kokiri. She let her meet every one of the Kokiri and lastly Mido. He seemed to hate her on first site. After a year of her being there, however, she wanted to go to the Castle to see her mother. Remisa was afraid of becoming lost again, so she insisted that someone should go with her."_

_"Mido was the one who was to take her there."_

_"He did not wish to leave the forest, for there were secrets of adulthood that he did not wish to learn, and he feared that he would if he left. However, when Saria commanded Mido to leave, he had no choice but to do so."_

_"As Mido and Remisa traveled together, he learned much about her. He still felt some hatred towards her, but he could not fully hate her. Remisa was an amazing little eight-year-old with some very large dreams. As she traveled with Mido, Remisa learned much about him, and chose to think of him as a friend."_

_"When Remisa finally came home, her parents rejoiced greatly, for they had thought that she was dead after all of this time. She introduced them to Mido. Her parents were amazed that children could live by themselves for such a long amount of time. They insisted that he live with them, and would not allow him to leave their home."_

_"Finally, after nearly a year, Mido ran away back to the Kokiri Forest, with a fear instilled in his heart about humans. When Remisa found this out, she did not go after him, but she was very sad for a very long time."_

_"Mido had the inability to stop thinking about Remisa. He thought that if he prayed to the goddesses, he would know what to do. So Mido prayed to the goddesses, having been lost on what to do in the current situation. I came to him."_

_"I then spoke to him, telling him that there was a possibility that he had gained human feelings for this girl. When Mido heard this, he went into a slight state of shock. However, he soon got over it and asked me what was to be done about his problem. I answered the only way I knew."_

_"I told him that if he gained human feelings, it was a possibility that he would become a human himself. Mido said that he was prepared for this. A few weeks after, he noticed that he was growing. Mido was turning into the first and last grown up Kokiri."_

_"He left the forest. A week later, the disease that would destroy almost all of the Kokiri popped out. Mido and Saria were the last Kokiri alive."_

_"Mido went to Hyrule Castle Town and found Remisa, who was still depressed at her dear friend's leaving. When she saw that Mido was here, she became very happy and hugged him. Remisa had him live with her."_

_"As years flew by, Remisa and Mido fell more and more in love. Neither would admit it to the other, however. Finally, when Remisa was nearly thirty, they got married. Their first child was named Seni. After nearly ten years, they had Aurus. And lastly they had Daisusi."_

_"Remisa died during childbirth, and Mido went into a state of shock. Only three months later, he committed suicide so he could be with Remisa. That left Aurus, Daisusi, and Seni all alone. Each of us goddesses decided to take them in as our own. They needed things like a parent, and so we wanted to give it to them."_

Silence came after that, for no one was sure about how to respond to that. Finally, Chelsya felt strongly that she needed to sing something, or at least a part of it.

"I'm anxious but I can't say anything

I'm tired of swimming

Even you've become silent"

"I want to see you

But an invisible wave pushes us

Again

Just a little more distance..."

The song floated from Chelsya's lips and echoed off the walls. She closed her eyes and sighed. The time was not yet right to sing that song, but the time would be here one day. That part seemed to fit in, though.

Aurus turned to them, her tears coming slightly out of her eyes, a slight smile on her face somehow. "I'll come with you guys if... if you'll let me see Sheik. I'll be this Sage of Forest if I can be with him for the rest of the time that I have as myself left. Please."

**A/N- Personally, I didn't like that chapter. But my mom wouldn't let me on, like all day. Happy 4****th**** of July, by the way! Please, R&R. **


	4. Traveling and Fights

**A/N-**** Hee. Thanks, spiritofwater! Guess what? I found a drawing that I did of Chelsya today. It was under my bed. I like the original version of her better than now. Difference? The old Chelsya was skinnier, had many more scars, and had a way cooler sword.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Zelda.**

"Link, do you even know where we are? It seems like we're lost!" Aurus complained, shifting on her painted horse. Link bit his bottom lip, trying to ignore her. They had left less than an hour ago and she was already complaining about everything. However, as Link thought about it, her and Sheik made an oddly good pair.

"Hey, Aurus, could you be quiet?" Chelsya said, sighing at the younger girl. "Some of us trying to do something, unlike you." Chelsya was leafing through what appeared to be an old journal of sorts. Link brought Epona next to her.

"What in the world are you doing, anyways?" Link asked, staring at the book. She closed it quickly, glaring at him.

"I'm going through family history. This book belonged to my grandmother, with like a thousand greats on it. It's very interesting, but I don't want you looking at it without my permission, Mr. Nosy." Chelsya stuck her tongue out at the annoyed boy, who brought his horse away from her.

Farore had given them three horses, so now none of them had to carry so much stuff. Link sighed as he thought about he was going back to the castle all ready. And to think that in less than a month Sheik was going to be crowned king. That just sounded wrong. And not to mention the fact that Link was going to have to go on another crazy and weird quest. Urg.

Chelsya watched as Link sighed and rolled his eyes. Jeez, what was his problem now? With Link, something always had to be wrong. But then again, there was a lot of stuff piling up again. As soon as Link thought that he got a chance to relax, he was swept away on another crazy quest. _Oh well, _Chelsya thought to herself.

"Finally!" Aurus cried. "We managed to find the stupid path! But now... which way do we go? Oh boy..." Link gave her a look before pointing to the right. By now, Link knew the paths like none other.

Link looked around, sighing. They were still so far from Hyrule Castle. It would be at least another two weeks before they got there. If they went fast. But Link knew that they all had to make it there for Sheik. After all, if they didn't, who knows what that crazy dude would do?!

"Link..." Alayana said softly, bringing her horse next to his. "Link... do you know where the Fairy Queen is? I need to have a word with her." Link stared stupidly at her for a moment before answering.

"No. I don't even know what the heck the Fairy Queen is. Care to elaborate?" Alayana giggled in spite of herself at Link. He was fairly strange, not really someone that you think would be a big, important Hero person. But he was.

"The Fairy Queen is someone who is, as the title says, the queen of fairies. She is very pretty and... um... yeah. I read about her in story book when I was really young. Just after I got amnesia, I think it was. But, anyway, she has lots of powers. I think she might be able to help us in our quest for the Sages and stuff..." Alayana mumbled the last part.

"Listen, we'll look for this Fairy Queen person after we see Sheik become king, okay?" Alayana nodded, sighing. She obviously didn't understand that this was just as important as their quest. Well, at least Link thought so.

They camped that night near the woods. Link sat in silence as the girls camped, wishing that Sheik was here so he would have at least one other guy to talk to other than all these girls. True, you could substitute Chelsya for a boy, but if she found out that Link thought that she was more like a boy than a girl, she would personally murder him.

Link pulled himself out of his thoughts as he heard the clomping of horse's hooves. Someone was coming. In the firelight came a man upon a horse and a little girl behind him. When he saw Link and the others, the man seemed to be very surprised.

"Oh! Other travelers, I see! What are you children doing out this far from any town?" Chelsya growled at being called a child, but Link gave her a look that said shut up. She sat down, but anger still in her eyes at the now frightened man.

"Ahem. Sorry about her, Chelsya hates being referred to as a child. To answer your question, we're on our way to Hyrule Castle to see view Crown Prince Sheik become King Sheik." The words sounded weird coming from Link's mouth, as though it were a lie. Even though it wasn't.

"Oh, I see. We're going that way as well! Do you mind if we camp with you? The road is long and without much talk for me and my daughter here. By the way, my name is Shiro. What are yours?" Shiro smiled lightly at all of them, and Chelsya felt even more anger grow in her chest. Link was surely not just going to let some strangers into their camp, was he?!

Well, apparently he was, because Link introduced himself and the other members of their group to Shiro. Shiro told them that his daughter was named Legan, which was angel mixed up. They had thought that was what she was going to be when she was born. While Shiro was explaining everything in a well-said story, Chelsya grew more and more angry and more and more distrustful of this man that appeared out of nowhere.

Finally, she stood up and pulled Link aside. "Link!" Chelsya hissed. "You can't just go around and trust everyone and everything you meet! I don't trust this man at all! There's something about him that I can't place, but I know I don't like."

"What?! Don't be stupid, Chelsya! There's nothing weird about this guy! I even talked to Alayana about it, and she didn't sense any ill intent from him or his daughter! He's just an average traveler, like us!" Link hissed right back to her. Chelsya's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"Link! I feel like you're making a really stupid stupid mistake! I'm different, you have to remember, than anyone else! I know that this 'Shiro' man is lying flat out to us! Link, why don't you ever listen to me!? You didn't even consider the fact that this man could be our enemy! You should know by now that not everyone is nice, Link!"

"I know that not everyone is nice! And I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Chelsya! And why don't you stop making stupid stupid mistakes?!" Both of them had stopped whispering by then. Chelsya openly glared at Link.

"I am not making stupid mistakes, it's you that is, Link! Why don't you get it yet?! Why don't you get anything!? Why in the world are you so so so stupid all of the time?! You can't make the right decisions ever, and the title of the Hero should defiantly belong to someone other than you!" Chelsya shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah!? Who defeated Ganondorf?! Who went through every temple and got every Crystal that we needed?! Who is the one that had to put up with so much hurt this past six months?! I don't hear about you having to go through all of that, Blood Knight!"

By this point, everyone was staring at the fighting two. They exchanged insults like children exchanging candy. At a couple of points, Shiro and Aurus had to put their hands over the younger children's ears.

Alayana was amazed that they fought with each other this badly. All of the stress of the past months was coming out of Link's mouth and every little thing that had happened to Chelsya at any point in her life that made her hurt was pouring from her mouth. If Aurus hadn't stepped in after nearly ten minutes of their arguing, they would have brought their swords out.

"What in the world is wrong with you two?!" Aurus shouted, coming in between the two. "Why in the heck are you fighting like spoiled brats?! And can't you take enough care of your words?! We have two children here!"

Chelsya huffed quickly, burning holes into Link with her glare. "Fine. I really really don't care. See ya." Chelsya walked away, off into the forest. Link stared after her, still feeling anger towards her. What was wrong with that girl?

Aurus turned to Link, her face still annoyed. "What were you two fighting about, anyway? Never mind, you probably can't remember by this point anyway. Now I think we should all get a good night's sleep before this stupid little thing happens again, yes? I'll go get Ch-"

"No." Alayana said simply. "Whenever Chelsya gets really mad, she wants to be left alone. I don't think that you should go get her. She'll be back in the morning, don't worry." Aurus nodded, still feeling like she ought to go and get Chelsya.

They each fell asleep, except for one person. Legan. Her blind eyes stared forward helplessly. But this little girl was not helpless. Quite the opposite, in fact. And what was the best part about all of this was that she had finally found who she was looking for.

Legan pushed her black hair out of her face, her pale lips slightly parted. She was small and had pale blue eyes. Legan was perhaps nine, and her father knew nothing about how she was really like. The Hero was who she was after, was who she wanted to kill. Finding a few of Sages was just a bonus.

**A/N- Call me crazy, but I liked that chapter. And no fair, spiritofwater! I want an iPhone!**

**P.S.- Sorry, I fixed the slight mistake! I was thinking about what my life would be like if I talked backwards for the rest of it, so I wrote backwards by accident! -squeals!-**


	5. I Don't Understand

**A/N- Tank ya, spiritofwater and UnbowedUnbroken! I love reviews! As I said in the PM, spiritofwater, thank you for that little thing. I wrote in the last chapter, I was thinking about what my life would be like if I spoke backwards for the rest of it, so I accidentally wrote that.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda or You Make Me Want To Be A Man.**

Link sat up, sweat on his face. That dream... no, it wasn't a dream. No matter how much Link wished that it had just been a dream, it was not. Ever since Milly had died, he had been replaying those images in his mind. Every single night Link would wake up, thinking about the girl that he loved.

Link closed his eyes, remembering everything with precise detail. Remembering what had happened that terrible night.

* * *

_"Someone's coming! C'mon, Link!" She pulled him away from Milly and behind the crates. They heard heavy footsteps and a few other lighter ones. "Ganon..." Chelsya breathed. Link stared at her in alarm. He peeked over the crates to watch and Chelsya soon followed his example._

_"You are of no use to me anymore. I used you to draw Link out, but now... well, we don't really need you anymore." Ganondorf stared at her calmly. "Would you rather have me kill you now, or somewhere in private?"_

_"I-I'd rather you not kill me at all!" Milly cried, glaring at the large man in front of her. He smirked at her._

_"Well, I suppose that is just too bad." Ganondorf brought his sword out, the black blade sliding smoothly from its sheath. Link was about to take a step forward, when he felt Chelsya hold him back._

_"Link!" She whisper/shouted. "We can't blow our cover! I'm going to be honest, I don't think that you're ready to take on Ganondorf! You haven't seen his power! And you don't even have the stupid Master Sword, yet!" Link stared at her helplessly._

_Link's eyes were wide as he watched the sword plunge into Milly's chest. Milly glanced at Link and smiled softly. She mouthed the words I love you. Link felt a pang as Milly went limp._

_"No..." Was all Link could say. Unfortunately for him, Ganondorf heard him. Ganon turned and saw Link and Chelsya peeking over the crates. Chelsya was the first to react._

_"C'mon, Link! We have to get out of here!" She grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the trap door._

_"Blood Knight!" Ganondorf shouted angrily. "Don't you want to save your precious sister!? Come here!" Chelsya ignored him, focusing on getting a stunned Link out of there._

_"NO!" Link suddenly burst out, tears in his eyes. "MILLY! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! I LOVE YOU!" Chelsya felt tears come to her eyes as she pushed Link down the trap door._

_There was nothing like loosing the one you loved._

* * *

Link sighed, pushing his long hair back. Milly... the most wonderful girl that Link had ever known... she was very sadly dead. But at least Link knew that she was somewhere better than this cruel and cold world. Link blinked as he heard a rustle behind him.

He turned and saw Chelsya packing her bags and putting them on her horse, Shiroi. When she noticed him, she blinked. Chelsya's eyes suddenly turned dark and she turned away from him.

"Where are you going?!" Link asked in a low tone so he wouldn't wake anyone else up. Chelsya grabbed the sleeve of his arm, fire in her eyes that Link had never seen before. She pulled him aside and began to speak to him in a low voice.

"Link, I'm leaving, okay?" Chelsya hissed. As Link was about to speak in protest, she put her finger on his lips. "No. Link, have you noticed that we seem to be fighting more and more often? Me and you just do not see eye to eye anymore. We need a break from each other, and this is a good time. No matter what you say, I'm leaving."

"Why do you think I would even want you here?" Link whispered, the words slipping out of his mouth almost automatically. Chelsya's eyes narrowed and she pulled him even deeper into the forest until they could talk easily without being heard.

"See, Link?! That is exactly what I'm talking about! You and I need a break from each other really bad, and the only way is if I leave! Me and you... we just don't understand each other as well as we used to!" A light suddenly came to Chelsya's eyes. "All right, I have a song that might explain how I'm feeling right now!"

Chelsya took a step back from Link and took a deep breath before she began to sing.

"I really wanna tell you something

This is just the way I am

I really wanna tell you something

But I can't

You make me want to be a man!

Arguments that have no meaning

This is just the way I am

You really wanna tell me something

But you can't

You make me want to be a man!"

"The thunder and the rain

Called you and you came

We didn't need to say

Much to communicate

Now it's different

Ninety-nine percent

Is misinterpreted"

"I really wanna tell you something

This is just the way I am

I really wanna tell you something

But I can't

You make me want to be a man!

Arguments that have no meaning

This is just the way I am

You really wanna tell me something

But you can't

You make me want to be a man!"

"Every word you say

Finds a home in me

Nothing that anyone could ever say

Could hurt me like this!

Baby please, don't light that cigarette

Don't light that cigarette"

"I really wanna tell you something

This is just the way I am

I really wanna tell you something

But I can't

You make me want to be a man!

Arguments that have no meaning

This is just the way I am

You really wanna tell me something

But you can't

You make me want to be a man!"

"I really wanna tell you something

This is just the way I am

I really wanna tell you something

But I can't

You make me want to be a man!

Arguments that have no meaning

This is just the way I am

You really wanna tell me something

But you can't

You make me want to be a man!"

Chelsya turned around the moment that she finished the song and walked away, leaving Link just standing there and staring after her. He wasn't quite sure that he understood, but he got at least a part of it.

Chelsya didn't understand Link, but she wanted to. She was on the brink of entirely giving up on him. For some reason, when Link realized that she was, indeed, leaving, that made him hurt inside. Him and Chelsya were very good friends, and to know that she was about to give it all up, to give _him_ up, it just hurt for some reason.

After about ten minutes of Link thinking about this, he realized that she would be gone by now and Link wouldn't even have the chance to say goodbye. He walked back to the camp in hopes that she was there so he could say goodbye, but Chelsya had already left.

There was someone awake though. Legan smiled at Link, turning her back to him. "I hope that you do realize that the Blood Knight was right, and that I was smart to cloak myself in magic so I couldn't be censored. Lucky, lucky, O Hero..." Link blinked at her in shock, realizing what an idiot he had been.

Chelsya was, for once, right.

**A/N- OH! Now I get to do half of the chapter about Chelsya and half of it about Link! Yes, the split adventures of Link and Chely! And what about Legan!? Why does she want to kill Link so badly!? Find out if you R&R!**


	6. Revealing

**A/N- FYI, people, we are going to start out with Link. Oh, and thanks for the review spiritofwater! And yes, bunnies are evil. You have to look out.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda or First Love or Passion or Hyrule's History. The last one belongs to spiritofwater. Thanks for letting me borrow it!**

Link brought the Master Sword out as a reflex and Legan laughed coldly. "Don't be stupid, Link. Fate has brought us together, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be rid of you quite yet. You see, I still have much to do before I kill you."

"What do you mean!?" Link demanded the younger girl, who merely laughed again in return. She waved her hand lightly, indicating for him to sit down.

"Now, now... I've made us all some tea. It is quite a shame that the Sage of Shadows had to leave. She would have been good company. After all, me and her go very far back. If you had listened to her in the first place you probably wouldn't be in this situation..." Legan murmured, pouring tea into some cups.

Link stared at her. "What do you mean? Are you saying that...?" Legan glanced up at him from her steaming cup of tea. She stood up and turned away from him, staring off blankly to where dawn was beginning to break.

"You really don't understand anything, do you?" Her tone was not insulting, but it did imply that she was being serious. Link felt anger grow in his chest.

"Of course I understand some things! Why wouldn't I-" Just then, Link stopped, feeling her small finger against his lips. Legan took another sip of tea before she began speaking again. And when she did, it sounded more like advice than anything.

"Link, you are too quick to anger these days. This is one of the main factors of you and Chelsya not being friends anymore. And if you're not careful, it will be the thing that rips her from her own life. Because Chelsya is not a fully recognized Sage, she still believes that she is mortal. Being to that fact, if she believes hard enough, then she can, indeed, still die."

Link felt shock come over himself. Die? Chelsya might kill herself because Link wasn't her friend anymore? That seemed... overly dramatic. _But with Chelsya, you never know_, Link thought to himself, feeling more worried than ever.

"Link, I have a magic that you nor any of your friends know about. You cannot track it, and it certainly isn't of those strange women that you call goddesses. It is my own magic that I have made. Almost anyone can use magic, but very few people can make their own magic." Legan sat down again, sipping her hot tea.

Link sat down next to the younger girl, sighing. She handed him some tea, and Link stared at it for a moment. "If you poisoned this thing, I'm going to kill you." He finally said, bringing the tea up to his lips. Legan laughed quietly at him.

"Link, if I were going to kill you right now, I would do it in a much different fashion, trust me. The tea is not poisoned, I just wanted you to test it so I could try it on the other people in this group. Besides, everyone should be waking up right now, so I wouldn't have time to hide your body and think up an explanation for why and where you went."

Link had to give her props, she certainly was a smart little girl who knew how to make very good tea. A smart _evil _little girl who knew how to make very good tea. As though on cue, Alayana began to wake up. Upon seeing them drinking the tea, she asked for some in a mumbled tone.

Alayana blinked as she looked around. "Hey... where's Chelsya? Is she still not back?" That was when she noticed that Shiroi was gone too. Alayana became fairly alarmed at that. "Oh no! Where did she go?! Link-" Legan put her finger on her lip, the smart, evil face that was on her face before, replaced by a blind and confused one.

"I, to be honest, don't know where Chelsya went. She just told me that she was leaving." Link sighed and Alayana narrowed her eyes at him. She suddenly blinked, as though she had a connection with something and it had just been broken.

Aurus sat up and immediately began complaining about how she was hungry. Shiro woke up as the result of Aurus's loud complaining and Link sighed. There wasn't enough time to be worried about Chelsya right now. They had to hurry to get to the castle.

* * *

Chelsya sighed as she looked around. The road was long and without much company... ah well. She didn't mind that much. After all, at least she wasn't talking to that annoying boy Link.

Chelsya sighed as she began thinking about Link. Sure enough, he was fairly handsome, but he could get on Chelsya's nerves so easily. He seemed to be able to get mad really easily these days, too. But the worst thing about him is that she knew he would never love her.

She began to sigh to herself, trying to calm herself. Link was, after all, who she loved the most.

"The time that had stopped seems to start moving

Just all the things I don't want to forget

Tomorrow at this time

I will surely be crying

Probably thinking of you"

"You will always be inside my heart

Since there will always be the place for you

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Now it's still a sad love song

Until I can sing a new song"

She blinked, feeling a presence from somewhere around her. She turned Shiroi around, glaring at everything that was around her. Chelsya blinked as she saw a woman in the middle of the road, and the first thing that Chelsya noticed about her was that her hair was black, just like Legan's.

"You're from Areu, aren't you?" Chelsya hissed, speaking in a completely different language. "What are you doing here?!" The woman stared at her for a moment before a cruel smile reached the woman's lips.

"What are you doing here, she asks..." The woman whispered. "She asks in such a tone. She sings our song, she does. She sings songs of our people and does not think of it. Why does the girl be like this wonders I. Neither of us are getting our questions answered soon."

Chelsya felt anger tighten in her throat. She hated these people so much... what were they doing here in Hyrule? One is usually normal, but to see two... that was not normal. Chelsya shook her head in anger and proceeded to turn Shiroi around, wishing to be as far away from this woman as possible. That was not meant to be, though.

"Sage of Hyrule!" She cried. "Wherefore art thou going?" The woman now spoke in ancient Hylian, much to the surprise of Chelsya. "Dost it please thou to make one wonder of the rest of thine song? Pray, tell a song of old folk lore. Let thine voice ring across the mountain tops!"

Chelsya turned to the woman, still speaking in Areusin, the language of Areu. "And why should I? Why should I sing for one of your kind? All your kind have ever done to me is tried to do is hurt me." The woman cackled at this.

"And why not, little flower of thine world? I shall beseech unto thee a great blessing should thou." Chelsya lifted one of her eye brows in suspicion. People of Areu often lied, as she had learned long ago.

"And what exactly would be this 'blessing' of yours?" The woman smiled and walked up to Chelsya. She placed a hand atop the girl's, a look of pure happiness and evil on her face. Now that Chelsya could see her closer, she saw that the woman could be no older than twenty-five. Her black hair went half-way down her back, and her eyes were black and shined brightly.

"The greatest girt you could ever want..." The woman said. "My gift to you is amnesia. The thing you have wanted the most in your life is to forget everything that has ever happened to you." Chelsya's eyes widened at this, and when she spoke her voice trembled.

"W-what... who are you?" The woman kept that same smile on her face.

"My name is Kuro, and I have come to bring you out of deliverance." This made Chelsya's face turn even paler. This woman was the most feared person in all Areu. She was supposed to be able to live forever, because, according to legend, she wasn't alive.

She was also the Black Angel, or, as some people put it, the Angel of Death.

Chelsya got off Shiroi and knelt down in front of Kuro. "Black Angel, my apologizes! Please, do not hurt me... I knew not!" Kuro laughed at her, in a cruel fashion.

"Of course, I knew that you would realized who I am, Sage of Hyrule. Sing to me, or I'll take you up in my wings and bring you to somewhere that you would not care to go right now!" She commanded.

Chelsya felt tears come to her eyes as she began to sing., hoping for death not to come to her quite yet.

"When I remember back far, far

The future... was forever shining

Below the pretty blue sky

We were only frightened a little"

Link looked up, feeling a sudden pang in his heart as he thought about Milly. Was she okay? Link could only ponder these things as he rode on Epona. And then was Chelsya okay? Link hoped that she was.

"The window is stained with sorely missed colors

If I deep looking forward

Will I meet you again?

Because the future... really continues on forever

Underneath a large sign

I want to watch time change"

Aurus bit her bottom lip, looking around. Sudden feelings purged through her soul. From feelings of regret, to feelings of love towards Sheik. She hoped that they would be able to make it there on time so she could see Sheik before he got too important to see her anymore.

"Towards the people, the places

I will never see again

I open this window"

Alayana sighed, looking over her shoulder. Everything seemed so irrelevant right now. Everything that they were working towards, and anything that might happen after that moment. She closed her eyes, wishing that there was some way to stop this pain that ached in her chest.

"When I remember back far, far

The future... was forever shining

Below the pretty blue sky

We slept endlessly"

Legan looked up, feeling magic of old being at play. A magic that allowed everyone and everything feel what a certain person was feeling. Right now the person was feeling hurt in just remembering anything and wanted to let it all go.

"The person I loved long ago

Is to have a child in winter

Sometimes I just want to doubt

Our promises made long ago"

Zelda looked around, blinking rapidly. What was this... this feeling? The feeling of amazing pain and hurt. Zelda felt a tear come from her eye and slide endlessly down her cheek. What was this all of the sudden?

"I could never forget

I wonder if your New Year's card will have a picture

I just look back and miss

All the things we could never do"

Sheik glanced up from his book, wondering what was going on. He glanced at Zelda, who seemed to be having the same reaction and feeling the same thing that he did. He put _Hyrule's History _down, the book that he was reading at that moment.

"My fears, my lies

Below the blue sky"

Chelsya closed her eyes and let Kuro's hand go. She fell to the ground, sleep filling her body and soul. Kuro knelt down next to her and brushed her hair out of Chelsya's face. She looked so peaceful while she slept.

Kuro pushed Chelsya's hair off her neck, brushing her fingertips lightly against the girl's pale skin. She brought her lips close to Chelsya's neck, and extended her fangs from her lips. For, you see, the people Areu are not human. They are not human at all.

If you can picture a vampire, an elf, and an angel all mixed together, you have a person of Areu.

They are vile, despicable creatures who always have pale skin and black hair. They feed on blood, as vampires do, but they have magic of the earth and have long, pointed ears. They appear, to most, to be sweet innocent creatures as angels are. They are very uncommon in Hyrule, and are supposed to be the children of Kuro, the Angel of Death.

"You were both fools..." Kuro hissed, her fangs nearly on top of Chelsya's neck. "You were fools to leave each other. Now I can kill you with ease. Be prepared for death, Hyrule. For that is what we, the Areu, wish to bring to you."

**Disclaimer- OH! I didn't even think about putting that in until the very last second! This is a really good chapter for me! I dunno, but I've introduced more confusion to the world of yours, my dear reader. Don't worry, I'm still wondering what's gonna happen, too! Lol! Please, R&R.**


	7. Forgetting

**A/N-Thank you, spiritofwater! Yes, that chapter was confusing. I wanted to be that way, so... it works! I'm sick today and it sucks. Just to let you all know.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda.**

Link stared up at the castle, his face slightly sad. Certainly enough this was his home and all, but there was a new enemy and adventure approaching. This was probably the last time in quite a while that he would get any peace. And not to mention that he would probably have to do this adventure alone. After all, Sheik was going to be king and Chelsya hated him now.

Ah, the joys of being the Hero.

The gates to Hyrule Castle were guarded by two guards. Link brought Epona in front of the gates and the guards brought their spears in front of Epona's chest. Link turned to one of them, his eyes slightly mad and his face calm.

"Do you know who I am?" Link asked the two guards. However, it was not the guards that answered.

"You're Link!" Link turned to see Chelsya standing there, holding Shiroi by his reins and a hand on her hip. Link's jaw dropped for a second before he blinked in confusion. There was something different about her, something different in her tone.

"Chelsya?" Link asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Chelsya tilted her head to the side in slight confusion. Then she looked down at herself, slight shock in her face.

"Oh! You mean me! Is that my name, then? I like that name very much." She said, a half grin on her face. Link took his turn to tilt his head and Alayana gasped in surprise and shock. She got off her horse and walked over to Chelsya.

"Chely? Are you okay? You look like... you look like... like me. Right after I lost my memories..." Chelsya tilted her head, blinking.

"Whaddaya mean? Losing memories? What's that all about? What are memories? By the way, is my name really Chelsya? What's your name? What are all of your names? I-" Alayana cut her off, frowning.

"Okay, we need to get her to a doctor. That was the first thing that Chelsya did with me! C'mon, let's hurry and get her inside!" Alayana turned to the guards and spoke, her eyes narrowed lightly. "Listen here, this man is Prince Link, the lost son of Princess Zelda the First. If you do not let us pass, there were certainly be terrible consequences in for you." The men blinked in shock and told the gate keeper to bring it up.

Shiro seemed shocked at this little bit of information while Legan seemed unaffected. "You're a prince?! I don't believe it!" Shiro cried, staring at Link, who was turning slightly red at his title. He still wasn't used to being called a prince. Chelsya seemed to not know what a prince was.

Chelsya followed, slightly amused at the large towers that were in front of her. What was going on, she knew not. All Chelsya could remember happened a few weeks back. Maybe two, but she wasn't really counting. What was the fun in that? The little girl with black hair and funny eyes rode up next to her and spoke.

"Hey, if you lost your memory, how do you know Link's name?" Chelsya blinked and grinned. Certainly, her head had no clue who this Link person was, but her heart knew him very well.

"Even though I lost my, uh, memories was it? Well, my brain doesn't know who Link is, but my hear knows who he is. And in the end, does it matter what my brain says? My heart is all that matters in the end, right?" Chelsya smiled at Link, who looked fairly confused.

"She's acting very... cheerful?" Link muttered to Alayana, who sighed. "I'm really not used to this. How do you think that she lost her memory?" They got off their horses, allowing people to take them to the stables, so Alayana couldn't answer at the moment. When she did, there was a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Link... have you ever heard of somewhere called Areu?"

* * *

Sheik stood up, slightly annoyed at the loud knocking at the door. The only explanation was Zelda. He opened the door and saw that it was, indeed, a breathless Zelda. "What is it now, Zelda?" Sheik asked in annoyance. "I'm trying to prepare myself for next week." Zelda grinned, still trying to catch her breath.

"Link is here!" She cried. "And everyone else! And there are some other people too! Come on, Sheik! Let's hurry!" Zelda grabbed Sheik's arm and began pulling him down the hall. Sheik wanted to scream at her to let go, but... it was _Link_.

They were downstairs, talking to King Harkian. Zelda saw that no one else was in the throne room, which was very odd. She leaned against the wall, shushing Sheik and mouthing him to listen. Alayana was talking.

"King Harkian... as you know, the Sages are dying. New ones are being reborn into other people. I am the Sage of Sages, Princess Zelda the First reborn. Aurus here is the Sage of Forest, Saria reborn. That is our new quest, however... a hindrance has awakened. Chelsya somehow has lost her memory." The king bit his bottom lip, frowning at the group.

Sheik gave Zelda a quick look before entering the throne room. He took in the black haired girl in slight confusion. For some reason, she seemed very familiar. A brown haired man also stood there, holding onto the girl's hand.

Chelsya smiled as she noticed him. "Hi, Sheik! How are you today? And who is this girl? You two look an awful lot alike. Are you related?" She began to grin again. Sheik stared at her, a slightly confused look on his face. Zelda looked even more lost.

"Chelsya lost her memory." Link explained. "She seems to remember a few people like you and me, but not too many people."

"So, Alayana, what was it that you were meaning to share with all of us?" King Harkian asked. Alayana sighed and nodded. She walked up to the throne and beckoned everyone else to come up, too. When she finally spoke, it was very quiet and they could all barely hear what she had to say.

"I'm certain that you all know that there are other lands out there like Termina, right?" When everyone nodded except Chelsya, Alayana spoke again. "There is a land that is known as Areu. It is a wonderful and beautiful land. However, it is black and white. The people, no _things_, that live there are cruel and evil as well."

Chelsya blinked and spoke. "I've been there, haven't I? I think I remember what happened. Do you want me to tell?" Alayana blinked in surprise.

"You... you remember when you went? Chelsya, you wouldn't talk about it even before this. Are you sure about this? You always told me that you wanted to keep those memories buried." Alayana spoke even softer. Chelsya nodded confidently before speaking.

"I think I was fourteen years old or so..."

* * *

_Chelsya stared at the Black Mirror. So it did exist... and she had found it. Upon the mirror, it showed not her reflection, but how she would would be if she chose to stay there as long as she lived. The land of Notan, Areu._

_Chelsya took a step forward, wondering what that land was like. This was, after all, the only entrance to Areu. She still couldn't believe that she had found it. The Black Mirror..._

_She could see people beckoning her to come in. One of them had her face, being the first to appear and the way she would be after, no, __**if**__, she chose to stay there. If she went in, would she have the power to leave?_

_Chelsya touched the Black Mirror and her hand went through it like water, causing ripples to crease the surface. Chelsya felt chills go up and down her arms. She pushed herself further, closing her eyes. Chelsya felt coldness and an irreplaceable feeling of being alone._

_There was nothing here, so what was she doing here? Even Chelsya was unsure._

* * *

"...And that's all I remember." Chelsya finished, glancing at everyone in the circle. "Now will you tell me your names?" Everyone ignored her question, choosing to immerse themselves in their own thoughts.

Legan felt anger pierce her heart. How was it possible that Chelsya had found them again? And also, how was she remembering these things? How was it possible that Chelsya could break the Black Angel's blessing? Or curse for that matter. It didn't really matter, did it?

Ah, well. Legan would need more juice, should we say, by tonight. Or you could say it was blood. She would see Link or Chelsya for that.

**A/N- Sorry for the sort of short chapter. I don't feel good so I can't think right now... blech. And sorry about the slow update, too. I was busy with my Random Zelda Story. Go read it or I'll beat ya. And also, R&R.**


	8. A Midnight Dream

**A/N-Thanks for the review, spiritofwater. Just to let you know, there is a very good reason in which Chelsya is still alive. I'm not telling you why, though. It'll be later on in the story. By the way, this will be the last song fiction for quite a while, me thinks. By the way, thanks for the song spiritofwater. It helped me with finding a good song. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda, A Thousand Miles, or How To Save A Life.**

Link opened his eyes and sat up. What was it that had awakened him? He wasn't sure. That was when Link's ears perked up (**A/N- I'm sorry, but can you picture that? Lol.**) There was some sort of noise downstairs.

Link slipped his clothes on before walking down the halls. As he went along, he heard the song more and more.

"...Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life..."

The voice and the piano suddenly stopped. He heard someone groan in frustration and he turned the corner. In a room Link glanced in Chelsya sat at a piano. She seemed to be annoyed at something.

"Why can't I hit this right note?" She was muttering, pressing each key of the piano gently. "Which one is it? Which is right..." She glanced up, finally noticing Link. "Oh, um, sorry. Did I wake you up?" Link nodded.

"I thought that you couldn't remember anything." Link said plainly, indicating to the piano. Chelsya sighed in frustration, glancing at the piano.

"I don't. I couldn't sleep so I started wandering around in the castle to see if I could remember anything. I didn't. So I found this room and saw the piano. I sat down on the bench and... and I think that my mom... my mom used to play on this piano. It's just a feeling, but I felt so sad. My fingers just started playing it. My voice came along soon after..." Chelsya stood up and looked out the window.

"Link..." She whispered, turning to him. "What was I like before I lost my memory? Was I a very good person? I still don't remember anything." Link sighed, unsure on how to answer this question.

"Well... I didn't understand you. You were pretty boyish. You and I fought a lot and you had a very bad past. You... it's a little hard to explain." Link admitted, his face turning slightly red. Chelsya smiled softly at him before sitting down on the piano bench again.

"I see. Link, even though we apparently fought a lot, I think I cared for you dearly. After all, you are one of the two people that I actually remember." Link blinked and she started playing the piano again. The song was different this time. However, it was still beautiful.

"Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound."

"Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd."

"And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..."

"If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight."

"It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me."

"'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory."

"'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..."

"If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight."

"I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't."

"Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound."

"Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd."

"And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder..."

"If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you..."

"If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you."

"If I could just hold you...  
Tonight."

Chelsya stopped singing, a small smile on her face. "I haven't sung that since I was very young. I think I've only sung that song once, in fact. I wonder why." She stood up again and looked out the window. "The moon's so pretty tonight..."

The moon was full, round, and bright. Link walked next to her, beginning to feel sleepy again. As he glanced at Chelsya, who seemed to be not tired at all. She would be rather pretty if she didn't have such a bad attitude and didn't look like the world was out to get her half of the time. And that scar didn't help either...

Link blinked as he felt a sudden pain on his neck. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Legan standing there, her lips on his skin. However, her fangs were deep inside his skin. She surfaced for a moment and breathed in his ear, saying, "Link, Link, Link... don't you know it isn't smart to have your back turned to your enemy?"

Blood dripped down her chin and Link felt sickened. Chelsya gasped when she saw Legan, who was currently biting Link again. Link fell to his knees, feeling weak and paralyzed. Legan smiled cruelly, bringing her lips up from his neck again.

"Oh, I suppose you don't know too much about us. The people of Areu. As soon as we bite you, we exert a poison from our fangs into our victim's bloodstream. It slowly paralyzes you, making it impossible to run away. Chelsya should also be feeling the effects soon. I bit her while she was sleeping, but it took longer to effect due to some reason."

Chelsya blinked in shock. No... this couldn't be happening! Link glanced up and managed to pull a smile from his lips. He was shaking bad and his face was turning pale. Legan bit him eagerly, her eyes full of fire.

Chelsya closed her eyes. How could she help him!? Chelsya didn't have a weapon... she suddenly blinked, remembering.

* * *

_"Chelsya, will you promise to never forget me?" A girl turned to Chelsya, her short hair white. "I promise that I won't forget you." Chelsya nodded, smiling. The other girl smiled softly back and turned to the White Mirror._

_"This mirror... will you remember our words, too? Will you think about me? These are the questions that plague me. And I can't... I know! I know a way to keep me in your memory. Itar no gamma Hitai. It means 'love is light.' Don't forget me, okay?"_

_Chelsya nodded, repeating those strange new words. She glanced around, taking everything in. This would be her last moments in Areu. She stepped through the White Mirror and-_

* * *

Chelsya opened her eyes, blinking slightly. That girl... she... who...? There was no time to wonder these things. After all, Link was dying. She took a breath in and said those four words. _"Itar no gamma Hitai!"_Legan opened her eyes in shock and let go of Link. She ran over to Chelsya and knelt down in front of her.

_"Sakayana Chusai..." _Legan hissed. "Princess of the Notan is coming. She is coming, my liege, for _you_."

**A/N- Nn. I can't see anything! I broke my glasses! Review or die! Oh, and by the way. From the 14****th**** to around the 18****th**** or 19****th**** I won't be updating. Sorry, I'm going camping.**


	9. A Midnight Nightmare

**A/N- Thanks for the review, spiritofwater. Guess what? I've got that song stuck in my head now. I can't stop listening to it. This chapter is pretty angsty.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda.**

"What do you mean?!" Chelsya demanded. "The princess of Areu is coming!? Here!? To the Realm of Light?!" Legan nodded and she blinked. She looked up and smiled an insane smile up to where she was looking. She moved her neck a certain way and a loud crack resounded from her neck. She fell down, her eyes glazed over and chest unmoving.

Chelsya looked up and saw nothing where Legan had been looking. She glanced back down at the young girl. Chelsya knelt down next to her and touched her neck, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. Legan was now dead. But how?

Chelsya blinked at 'dead.' She turned around and saw Link, who was sweating uncontrollably and breathing hard. She rushed over next to him, touching him lightly.

"Link!" Chelsya cried. "Link, are you okay!? Please say that you're okay..." He smiled shakily up at her. Link closed his eyes, beginning to hyperventilate. The pain was terrible. It felt like fire scorching through his veins.

"Ch-Chelsya..." Link said softly, not feeling like he had enough energy to even keep kneeling. "H-help... find... find someone... Chelsya..." She shook her head angrily.

"Link. I can't do that! I don't... I don't..." She blinked, remembering that final key to the song she had been playing. Chelsya had, in a sense, told the future with that song. She began to cry, holding onto Link in desperation.

"Link, you can't leave me! You can't leave me, not now... the world still needs you!" Chelsya cried, tears falling down her cheeks rapidly. "Oh, Link... please don't go! The world still needs you... _I _still need you! Please... I just can't leave you..." Link opened one eye glancing up at her.

Finally, Link closed his eyes and slumped down. Chelsya could remember that if you injected enough poison, the person could die. That was obviously what Legan had been trying to accomplish. _No, not trying_, Chelsya thought. _Not trying at all. It was she __**had **__accomplished. _

Link's chest had stopped moving and Chelsya couldn't feel his pulse. She felt tears rolling down her face. "Link..." She whispered. "Link, Link, Link, Link... don't just leave me. You can't just leave. It just can't be happening. You and I... we were supposed to be friends forever. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose a friend."

Chelsya felt anger and hurt filling herself. She stood up, and closed her eyes. She called her sword, remembering every single instant that she and Link were together. Everything and every moment played in Chelsya's mind from the first time that they met to when she left their group. Every image was wonderful and hurtful at the same time. It hurt so much.

Chelsya turned to the piano, the sword in her hand. She sent her sword crashing through it, slicing through ever single piece of the instrument. Tears fell down Chelsya's cheeks more rapidly than ever as she looked around for more things to destroy.

"Link, you idiot!" She shouted at nothing. "Link you freaking idiot! You can't just leave me here alone! I don't want to be alone! Link, you... you... I never even got to say sorry! I never got to tell you that I love you! I wanted to fight so many more battles with you, I wanted to do nothing with you, and I wanted to do everything with you! It's not fair!" Chelsya sat down, throwing her sword across the room.

Chelsya grabbed her hair and head, shaking. She remembered everything that Link had ever said to her, done with her, never said to her, and never done with her. This bitter taste on her tongue was terrible and she couldn't get rid of it.

A light hand touched the shaking girl's shoulder. "Chelsya? Chelsya, what happened?" She glanced up to see Princess Zelda. Sheik came in as well, and saw everything. Neither of them could obviously take in the fact that Link was dead. But then again, neither could Chelsya.

Chelsya held onto Zelda, sobbing uncontrollably into her. "I-I don't... Zelda! I don't understand what's going on! It hurts so bad... I loved Link so much... and he's gone! I don't know what happened and I-I... oh, Zelda!" Chelsya's shoulders shook badly. Zelda hugged her softly back, unsure on what to say.

"Don't worry, Chelsya. I promise that it will all be okay. I promise."

* * *

_Link looked up, and his mother sitting there with him. She turned to him, sighing. "Yes, Link. I know that you want to be with Milly and I, but you can't right now. You see, the world has been making mistakes. The Angel of Death wants you, son. However, it's not your turn to leave." Link sighed._

_"Why can't I be with you? It doesn't seem fair. I'm one of the few people that actually want to die, and I'm not allowed to die." Zelda the First sighed in annoyance at him._

_"Link, don't even say that. Don't try to kill yourself, and don't go crazy because you can't be with us. There are plenty more people that care about you. Come here, and look in the pond." Link's mother gestured to a pool of water. Link looked down into it and blinked in surprise._

_Sheik was leaning over Link, tears falling down his face silently. His shoulders were shaking and he looked like he was going to blow at any moment. Zelda was staring at Link's body, her face pale and tears falling down her cheeks as well. She was hugging Chelsya to herself. However, it was Chelsya's reaction that had startled him._

_She was groaning his name, tears pouring out of his eyes. She was hugging Zelda tightly, shaking hard. Occasionally she would cry out that it was impossible and Link just couldn't be dead. Zelda was trying to calm her down, but it obviously wasn't working. Chelsya seemed to be the worst hit by Link's death._

_Link turned to his mother. "I didn't know that Chelsya cared about me so much." He admitted. "Did you know?"_

_"Yes, Link. I did know. I'm fairly surprised that you didn't notice. Link... you ought to know that by now. You should hurry and go back down, yes? Chelsya might have a serious breakdown if you don't." Zelda said softly, touching her son's arm. He turned and smiled._

_"Yeah, I guess that I ought to." Link glanced back at Chelsya, a slight smile on his face. He finally understood._

* * *

Zelda held Chelsya closer to her, pain etched on her face. The girl seemed to be lost, over the edge. By this point, even the Princess of Hyrule was unsure on what to do. She looked at Sheik, who was obviously trying to keep it all in. Zelda glanced at Link's body and felt a slight shock.

His chest had risen and fallen.

Chelsya blinked and stopped crying. That presence... it couldn't be... Chelsya turned around and looked at Link, letting go of Zelda. Yes... Link was alive somehow. Both girls rushed over to Link, eyes wide in shock. Sheik needed not to move, being that he was all ready right next to Link's body.

Link opened his eyes slowly and sat up, wincing. "I should really stop dying... it can't be good for me..." He started rubbing the back of his neck and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Uh... hi, peoples?"

Chelsya hugged Link, nearly tackling him to the floor. "Link! I don't believe it! I can't believe that you're okay!" Tears were spilling from her eyes again, but these ones were tears of joy. Link blinked at Chelsya and hugged her gently back.

"Hey... I have a job to do. You don't think that I'd leave, do you? And besides, Chelsya..." He lowered his voice so that she was the only one that could hear him. "You don't think that I could let you lose me, do you? I saw you while I was gone and I couldn't stand to see like that. I never want to see you like that again."

Chelsya felt her eyes widen, but then she started crying again, holding Link tighter than ever. She had to tell him how she felt.

* * *

Alayana stared at Chelsya, who was staring at the ground. She had been like that ever since the night that Link had died. Well, sort of anyways. Chelsya looked up at the sound of trumpets. Sheik entered the room, wearing regal clothes if you can picture him in those.

Link stood near the throne next to Zelda. Upon seeing Sheik, he gave a quick, reassuring smile to the nervous teen. Sheik nodded and he walked up to the throne. King Harkian stood up from his place on the throne.

Sheik sat on the throne, still looking nervous. King Harkian removed his crown and put it on Sheik's head. He put his scepter in Sheik's right hand and turned to the crowd. "And so begins the rein of King Sheik!" The crowd shouted and clapped while Sheik laughed nervously, obviously thinking that he wouldn't make a very good king.

"Don't worry, Sheik!" Link said whispered, grinning. "I'm certain that the people of Hyrule while live through the ordeal of having you as their king!" Zelda hit Link on the arm, glaring holes into him.

Aurus smiled as she walked up to Sheik. "Hello, my King." She joked as she bowed. Sheik gave her a quick glare. However, his face softened as she kissed his cheek softly. Link laughed, Chelsya kept looking down, Zelda rolled her eyes and Alayana sighed.

Alayana turned to Link and whispered softly in his ear. "When were you planing on telling Chelsya about who she really is?" Link's grin vanished and he sighed.

"I'm not sure, but not right now." Link murmured back. "I'm waiting for something else to happen before I tell her. I want to know something for sure before I tell Chelsya who she is." Link smiled confidently, looking up. Alayana sighed at him.

There would be no end to secrets and misery in their group, would there?

**A/N- That's a good place to stop. Please, R&R. **


	10. EVIL AN!

**Okay, I'm sorry. I don't feel any inspiration right now for this story, so I'm going to stop writing it for a while. I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL OF MY AVID READERS! I'm in a block with this story that I can't really get out of. I can't think of anything to write about this story right now, but I'll try to come up with ideas, okay?**

**Anyways, thanks for the review, spiritofwater.**


	11. New Travels

**A/N- Ah, spiritofwater, I'm finally writing a chapter. I thought that I might as well. :P  
**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Zelda.**

"Oh, it's so early in the morning..." Link yawned, stretching.

"That's your opinion," Chelsya muttered, making Shiroi walk a bit faster so she could be in front of him. Link scowled.

"Can't you two be at peace for two minutes?" Alayana mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I can, but the dear little Blood Knight seems incapable of doing so," Link growled, glaring daggers at her.

"Oh, shut up," Chelsya snapped, pushing her hair out of her face.

They were on the road again, and the two seemed to be back to the way they were before: trying at every instant possible to scream at each other. It was getting rather tiresome for Alayana, who merely wanted to have a peaceable journey to... to... to wherever it was that they were going.

"Excuse me, Link, but where are we going?" Alayana asked, glancing at the pouting eighteen-year-old.

He sighed and said, "To Ordon. I need to bring all the news and let everyone know that I'm okay. Plus, I'm not sure if Milly's mom, Raemmy, even knows what fate befell her."

Link choked up as he mentioned Milly. His first love... who had died when he was within inches of reaching her and saving her. She had managed to slip through his fingers, leaving him feeling so terribly alone. This had only happened two or three months previously.

Chelsya's brow furrowed, but she didn't say anything. Although Alayana couldn't read minds, she got the general picture. Chelsya was in love with Link, and he was still in love with Milly. It had to be annoying to be in love with someone who is in love with someone who is dead.

"Wow, I've never been to Ordon," Alayana said, trying to change the subject quickly. "Is it pretty? Is it big? Do you like it?"

Link laughed. "I think that it's pretty. Sort of country sweetness, I guess. And big...? Not so much. I mean, it's grown a lot in the past few years, but it's still pretty small. I love it. Something about the freedom of peace... about the freedom of just living on a farm and watching cows eat grass. I dunno. It's just kind of soothing."

"Were you mad when you had to leave?" Alayana asked, happy that he had forgotten about Milly.

"Very," he stated. "But I had to save the world. It had to be done."

"I probably could have saved the world without this mess-up that some people have christened a Hero," Chelsya bragged.

"You could not!" Link exclaimed.

"I could, too," she shot back. "Seriously, I haven't died once on this journey, and you've died twice! It just proves that I'm awesome, and you're a zombie!"

"A zombie?!" Link cried. "You think I'm a **_ZOMBIE_**?!"

"Oh, wait, no," Chelsya said. "You can't be a zombie, you're too ugly."

"Fine, you want to die, I'll let you die," Link snapped, taking out his sword and giving her the death glare.

"Oh, you couldn't kill me if you tried," she hissed.

"Whoa, hold up!" Alayana cried. It was true that before they had yelled at each other, not spoken to each other, played pranks on the other... but never had they gone to physical violence against the other. Shedding blood when they were on the same team just hadn't seemed possible... until now.

"Why?!" Link growled. "We were bound to kill one or the other sooner or later... why not now?!"

"For once, I can't help but agree with the idiot," Chelsya said, taking out her own sword.

"Shut up!" Link shouted.

"Erg, this is so irritating! Can't you two just kiss and make up?!" Alayana demanded. "This stupid! Fighting against each other... Chelsya, you need to stop teasing Link at every chance you can get! On this team, we're all equal. Link, you need to stop getting so mad at every little thing that Chelsya says. You need to remember that it's just her way of showing affection. You two are so pathetic if an eleven-year-old has to tell you this load of crap!"

Link and Chelsya stared at her. Several times they tried to form words, but no noise came from their lips. Finally, Link burst out laughing.

"She nailed us!" He cried, hunching over. "She's got us nailed to the wall! Ah ha ha!"

"S-stop laughing!" Chelsya cried, her face turning red. "Ugh, these feels like the old days with Merit and his weird, immature friends!"

"Both of you, say you're sorry," Alayana said flatly, folding her arms. "I'm going to treat you two like five-year-olds for as long as I have to."

"Alright then," Link said, sheathing his sword and turning to Chelsya. "I'm sorry, Chels. I need to work on keeping my anger in check."

Chelsya looked the other way, acting like a young girl who doesn't want to apologize. "Whatever."

"Say you're sorry or I'll make you, young lady!" Alayana shouted, folding her arms.

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Chelsya cried. "I'm sorry."

"Like you mean it!" Alayana shouted. "Like, put your feelings into it!"

"Okay, fine, whatever..." Chelsya muttered, and stared straight at Link. "Link, I'm sorry that I can tell you the truth when you can't see it yourself."

"What was that?!" Link demanded.

Alayana kicked Chelsya, being that she was right in front of her on Shiroi. Chelsya glared at Alayana, took a deep breath, then looked at Link.

"Fine. I'll apologize for real. Link, I'm sorry I was a jerk. It's in my nature. I'll try to get better." She turned to the eleven-year-old, frowning. "That good enough for you?"

"You have to give him a big kiss now!" Alayana cried, acting like a little girl.

"I'll do that when Ganondork comes back to life to eat my brains!" Chelsya snapped, making Shiroi go into a sudden trot.

"Hey, wait up!" Link called, making Epona go faster. It was turning out to be quite an interesting day.

* * *

"Ordon..." Link muttered, looking at the map. "It's two days from here."

"Two days?!" Chelsya whined. "But I'm hunnngggrryyyy..."

"If any of us are children here, raise their right hand. If not, raise your left," Alayana said.

Link raised his left. Chelsya raised her left. Alayana raised her left. Link grabbed Chelsya's left hand, put it back down, and made her raise her right hand, grinning madly. Chelsya whacked him in the back of the head, then raised her other hand.

"What was the point of this?" Link asked after they had all put their hands down.

"I wanted to see how you would react," Alayana replied simply.

"You mean like how Link did, with immaturity and idiocy?" Chelsya asked, glaring at him.

"I thought it was funny!" He protested.

"Yes, precisely. It says a lot about you two. Also, neither of you bothered to notice the fact that I raised my left hand, and I happen to be child. That means that you pay more attention to each other than you do to me. Interesting, really," Alayana murmured.

Both Link and Chelsya's faces turned bright red. They both shouted at the same time, but said different things.

"Are you suggesting something?!" Link demanded.

"There is no way, even if I was an idiot just like him, that I could like this jerk like that!" Chelsya cried.

"It was merely something that I noticed, no need to get so fired up. Besides, I already know how you both feel about each other." At this, Alayana smirked. Chelsya's face turned even redder, if possible.

"Whatever!" The eighteen-year-old shouted. "Let's just get to Ordon already!"

"It's night, though!" Link cried.

"Well, I don't care!" Chelsya shouted. "I'm ready to go! And this means we'll get there faster!"

As she got on her horse and checked to make sure that all of her bags were there, Link sighed. "Someone's entergetic today, am I right?"

Alayana gave a soft smile. "Yes, I suppose she is. Let's just go with it, okay?"

"Might as well," Link said, chuckling.

"What are you two giggling about over there?!" Chelsya demanded. "I'll bet that it's not even funny!"

"Oh, you wouldn't, my dear little Chelsya," Link replied. "Trust me."

"Ergg... I'll get you one of these days!"

**A/N- Yeah, so, um, R&R. No flames, please. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
